


Mistletoe and Wine

by fishcollective



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcollective/pseuds/fishcollective
Summary: Izzy is causing some holiday party mischief ;)Just some quick holiday fluff for you guys!





	Mistletoe and Wine

The Hunter’s Moon is all decked out with a wild assortment of holiday decor, but mainly lots and lots of twinkly lights. It’s not like they actually celebrate any of the classic winter holidays properly, but Alec isn’t one to say no to a fun gathering of friends and family. Beer and spicy cocktails are flowing, as well as steaming mulled wine to go with the plates of cookies placed here and there around the bar. It makes Alec feel happy, warm, and content. 

He has been chatting with Jace for a bit when a tipsy Izzy sidles up to them. At some point during the evening she had managed to get her hands on a stick with some mistletoe connected to it via a piece of string, and she’s been making random people kiss each other to everyone’s great delight. So Alec isn’t that surprised when he finds a piece of mistletoe being dangled just above his and Jace’s heads. _Really, Iz?_ he thinks, but he can’t exactly fault her for her choice. She knows he’s had a crush on Jace for years and probably just wants to embarrass him a little extra. 

He looks over at Jace, raising an eyebrow. Jace in turn simply chuckles and shrugs in a ‘well, why not’ gesture. Alec leans in and expects to either connect with Jace’s stubbly cheek, or at most get a quick peck like a lot of the other victims of Izzy’s scheme have faced with a laugh. To his astonishment he is instead met with soft lips, and feels a hand tangle in his hair. Rather than quickly pull away, Jace essentially _melts into him_. Alec feels a tongue steal across his lower lip, and he parts his lips to meet it. Jace tastes of cinnamon and wine, and the flavour is intoxicating. 

The whole word has receded, and all he can think about is Jace and the feeling of their bodies pressed against each other. But then someone clinks a glass, and the droning of the party goers returns in full force. Alec lets out a small gasp as Jace pulls away, and opens his eyes. His parabatai is blushing and can’t seem to meet his gaze.

“I’m sorry,” Jace murmurs under his breath.

“Don’t be,” Alec replies and pulls him back in. 

Their second kiss is met with whoops from the crowd, and he thinks Izzy might even be clapping. He laughs against Jace’s lips. Happy holidays indeed.


End file.
